Information handling devices (“devices”), for example smart phones, tablet devices, laptop computers, and the like, are capable of receiving and analyzing voice input data from a variety of different languages. For example, a device can receive voice input data when a user is providing dictation to the device, providing commands to the device or an application on the device, and the like. Advances in technology have led to the development of automatic speech recognition (ASR) technology. This technology allows a device to receive voice input in a particular language and generate output (e.g., textual output, vocal output, etc.) associated with the language.